On-going geo-political concerns, concerns for global warming, and rising oil prices are fueling the push for renewable energy sources such as wind and solar power. Today, the majority of the electricity generated in the United States is produced by burning fossil fuels, such as coal, natural gas, and petroleum, nuclear power and hydroelectric power. Energy produced from alternative energy sources, such as wind and solar power, account for a small percentage of the total electricity produced in the United States. Our reliance on fossil fuels and nuclear power has several drawbacks. While fossil fuels are comparatively inexpensive, there is only a limited supply of fossil fuels, which will eventually be depleted if alternative energy sources are not found. Further, the burning of fossil fuels to produce electricity emits greenhouse gases that contribute to global warming. The main problem with nuclear power is how to dispose of hazardous waste.
Solar energy and wind power are promising alternative energy sources that can reduce reliance on fossil fuels for generating electricity. Solar energy and wind power are renewable resources so there is no concern about future depletion of these resources. Further, the generation of electricity from solar energy and wind power does not emit greenhouse gases and is therefore considered more environmentally friendly. Also, generation of electricity from renewable energy sources does not generate hazardous by-products that need to be disposed of.